<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arisu Pictures by FeliciaBelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086225">Arisu Pictures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle'>FeliciaBelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Love Nikki pictures of my boy Arisu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mortal Realm Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>So, this is what Arisu wore at the start of everything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Raven College Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Right, sometime after he became an official student he DID have short hair at the start...but then he had an alchemy accident and had his hair grow - Pomefiore was having a field day when they learned they got to style it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gym Class Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Someone was being rebellious and refused to wear the gym uniform. THere was a LOT of arguing back and forth before Ashton finally gave up with Dire Crowley and let the boy wear what he wanted to class. </p><p>Moral of the story: Don't argue with Dire Crowley, you won't win</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heartslabyul Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You know for a fact Cater did this on purpose; he saw Arisu and decided to mess with him by dressing him in that and yes, he does have a separate MagiCam Account to post pictures of his 'girlfriend' looking cute. Arisu has no idea what Cater is scheming and probably doesn't want to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Savanaclaw Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Let's be real; Leona was the Alpha here and threatened Arisu into this. "Get into the outfit, prey or I'll claw your face off" Heels were provided by Jack who got them from his friend Vil</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Octavinelle Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Remember when Arisu signed away his Freedom to Azul to free the students? Yeah, Azul took full advantage of that contract and essentially said "The Contract says you have to wear this dress, so get changing". The Twins were the ones who secured this dress, we don't know where they got it (Probably from Sam's) but they did and they're making Damselfish look like a jazzy Noir babe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scarabia Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hey look! It's what OB!Jamil forced Arisu into. Everyone go "Oooo" now everyone go "Ahhhh" </p><p>Pretty certain normal Jamil would be hypnotizing that boy into this more often</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fairy Gala Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Huh, why is this bigger than the others? Oh well.</p><p>So, here we have Vil forcing Arisu into something grand; it's spring and he'll be damned if he let his new project look 'off' on the new year. And yes, he knows how successful of a look this was for the Cultural Festival that when the Fairy Gala happened he forced Arisu into this and posed as his date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Halloween Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>I swear I will try to make the Goose! Arisu.</p><p>But until then, here's his costume for when he took everyone to Sunnydale and what he'll be wearing for the Halloween event.</p><p>What is he going to wear for Summerween? You'll find out when we get there ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Goose Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>HJONK!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Beans Camo Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm not there yet in my writing, but come on this was too fun not to do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He's packing three Bean Guns</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Christmas Arisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He had Jamil cut his hair...This was short lived as Vil forced his hair to grow out (curse? potion? who knows)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>